Together for Eternity
by Kaytey1996
Summary: Kol suceeds in killing his brother. Not all is as it seems however when a strange creature appears and offers Artemis OC  a chance to save him. Artemis would do anything for her loved one even baragin her own life. One Shot. Reviews are appreciated.


Together for Eternity

Kaytlin Hubbert

2/21/12

Several cries echoed through out the dark forest, starling animals in near vicinity. If a human were to pass by at this moment they would come across a woman with long jet black hair and deathly pale skin weeping over her lost loved one. His curly blonde hair was matted with dirt and blood and his pale blue eyes stared, unseeing, up at his lover. The woman's tears dropped onto his pale flesh as she brushed a shaky hand through his hair, sniffling slightly as she did so and silently praying for him to get up.

"Please," she began, "don't leave me, you promised me forever." the woman whimpered, her lip trembling ever so lightly as more tears dropped onto his face. His blue eyes were wide and his mouth was agape in silent shock; he had not thought his brother had the guts to kill him, yet he had reached into his chest and removed his heart. "No! Nik, you promised me!" the woman cried out again before shakily closing his eyes.

"You can save him." a hissing voice taunted making the young woman spin and crouch down protectively in front of the man, Nik, her hands immediately lit on fire incase the mysterious woman were to attack her or her loved one.

"What do you want?" the woman snarled to the woodland creature.

"I wish to help you Artemis, but it will come at a cost." the creature bargained.

"What?" the dark haired beauty, Artemis, asked. "What do you want from me?"

"When you die I want your abilities. I want immortality, to live for an eternity after this." the creature said snidely.

"That could be forever from now." Artemis said slowly with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, yes, I know this." the thing said waving it off, "I also want your body."

"Just save him!" Artemis shouted becoming annoyed at the creature. The creature sighed in annoyance before bending down next to Nik while Artemis waited with baited breath. The creature said something in Latin before placing her lips on his parted ones.

"Give him reason to live." the thing hissed before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke. Artemis bent over Nik's body and began to cry again this time in joy.

"Nik," she started, bending down to whisper in his ear, "Nik, I don't know how, but you're going to be a daddy…I'm pregnant Nik and you have to wake up to see our baby grow up, please." Artemis begged her lip trembling once again as she bent down to bury her head in the crook of his neck. "We're going to have a bouncing baby." Artemis felt warm arms wrap around her waist and her head jerked up meeting Nik's eyes, he was smiling like he won the lottery.

"I'm going to be a dad?" he asked and with a cry she nodded and jumped into her mate's arms wrapping her arms around his neck and straddling his waist. "I'm going to be a dad." he repeated in a statement of awe and partial disbelief, he did not think it was possible for a hybrid (mix between two supernatural creatures; in Nik's case werewolf and vampire-stronger then both) to get pregnant. Nik laughed joyously before tightening his hold on the girl he loved and standing to his feet. "We're going to be parents!" with the shout of happiness, he began spinning them around the both of them laughing madly in joy. Soon he fell to the floor exhausted, but still very much happy. Artemis looked down lovingly at her mate with a smile as she straddled his waist and kissed him gently on the lips with a sigh.

"I love you Nik." she stated in love and honesty running a hand down his cheek softly.

"I love you too, Artemis." Nik replied honestly, before resting his hand on his mate's stomach where a tiny bump had formed in the last two weeks, "And I love our unborn baby, I will forever cherish you both." he said lightly leaning up on one elbow to give Artemis another kiss, this one filled with love and excitement. Once he broke free he began nuzzling her neck affectionately, his wolf happy his mate was pregnant as much as he was. Artemis sighed before beginning to nuzzle the opposite side of his neck.

They'd live forever together.

Alicia Gamble was born in April of 2011 and lives happily with both of her immortal parents, her mother forever sixteen and her father forever twenty-one. Love is something you treasure for life and never let go of because you do not realize what you have until it's gone.


End file.
